Oh, you make me smile
by LittlePony
Summary: Da Sherlock sich immer ungefragt an Johns Computer bedient, will John es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Doch damit hatte er nicht gerechnet...


Oh, you make me smile

Ein kleiner Text, von diesem Video ( watch?v=B-oNqW5L0EU&feature=related) inspiriert.

221b Bakerstreet. Eine gewohnte Stille lag über dem Haus. Nichts regte sich. John Watson war außer Haus, vermutlich arbeitete er wieder wie ein fleißiges Bienchen und würde spät am Abend todmüde ins Bett fallen. Kein Radiogesang erschallte, nicht einmal Sherlock schoss gegen seine Wand. Nur die Haushälterin Mrs. Hudson werkelte in der Küche herum.  
Es schien so, als hätte Sherlock Holmes ein anderes, weitaus weniger Gehör schädigendes Mittel gegen seine Langeweile gefunden, als mit seinem Revolver auf an die Tapete gemalte Gesichter zu zielen. Er saß vor, wohl gemerkt seinem eigenen! Laptop und tippte stoisch einen Text ein, Wort für Wort, wie ein Mantra. Zumindest aß er zwischenzeitlich etwas, das hatte er auch bitter nötig. John war natürlich aufgefallen, dass Sherlock in der letzten Zeit auffällig viel an Gewicht verloren hatte. Doch eine Antwort auf das gefragte Warum? war nicht gekommen. Sherlock schwieg sich aus. Bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt jedenfalls.

Es war nicht so, dass Sherlock jemals vorhatte, John das, was er auf Papier brachte, tatsächlich zu zeigen. Gott bewahre! Lieber hundert Moriartys, als das! Vielmehr half es ihm, mit dem Problem, das ihn quälte, klar zu kommen. Er hatte niemanden, dem er es erzählen konnte. Dem er in dieser Sache vertrauen konnte. Sicher, Lestrade war schon in gewisser Weise sein Freund, doch mit ihm würde er über sowas ganz bestimmt nicht reden.  
Er hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und wusste sofort, dass es die schweren Schritte eines Mannes und nicht die der Vermieterin waren. Und da die Person ziemlich zielstrebig und gleichzeitig sehr sicher schritt dabei der Reißverschluss einer Jacke geöffnet wurde, erkannte Sherlock John in dieser Person. Niemand sonst würde mittlerweile so gewohnt zur Tür herein treten. Schnell schloss der selbsternannte Consulting Detective das Dokument, das er bearbeitet hatte und fuhr den PC hinunter. Keine Sekunde später stand John Watson hinter ihm und spähte misstrauisch über Sherlocks Schulter.

„Das ist nicht mein Netbook, oder?" „Nein, wie du unschwer sehen kannst" antwortete Sherlock trocken und deutete mit einem Finger über seine andere Schulter. „Deines steht dort hinten auf dem Tisch, wo du es heute früh hast stehen lassen. Ich habe es nicht angerührt." Das war die Wahrheit. Er hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag an seinem „Brief für John" geschrieben. Dieser blickte ihn noch einen Moment argwöhnisch an, bis er sich umdrehte und seinen Mantel auf die Sessellehne legte. „Wie war dein Tag?" Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aufschlussreich" murmelte er dann nur. John wusste, er würde keine klare Antwort erhalten, wenn Sherlock sie ihm nicht geben wollte. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Er würde schon an seine Informationen, bezüglich der Frage, was Sherlock den ganzen Tag getrieben hatte, kommen. Denn obwohl er in Sachen Deduktion bei weitem nicht Sherlocks Talent besaß, hatte er sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass dieser hastig ein Dokument geschlossen hatte, als John den Raum betreten hatte. Und John würde herausfinden, wovon es handelte.

Sherlock erhielt den Anruf von Lestrade beim Mittagessen. Und fast sofort verging ihm der Appetit auf Rinderrouladen, die er sich zuvor noch von Mrs. Hudson gewünscht hatte. So war es bei jedem neuen Fall. Sobald es hieß, fang den Mörder!, war die gewöhnliche Nahrungsaufnahme für einen gewissen Sherlock Holmes in unerreichbare Weiten gerückt. John dachte darüber nach, ihn eines Nachts zu betäuben und ihn letztendlich künstlich zu ernähren. Doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn Sherlock auch nicht schlief?  
„Leiche an der Themse gefunden" schmatzte Sherlock. Er besaß zumindest den Anstand, das, was er zuvor gekaut hatte, noch aufzuessen. Dann sprang er auf, ließ Roulade Roulade sein und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

In anderen Situationen wäre John verärgert darüber gewesen, dass Sherlock ihn einfach so sitzen lies, doch nun erkannte er die Gelegenheit und ergriff sie sogleich beim Schopfe. Auf Zehenspitzen, um es ein bisschen dramatischer wirken zu lassen, schlich er hinüber zu Sherlocks Netbook und freute sich diebisch über seine Tat. Wenn Sherlock schon immer ohne ihn zu fragen an seine Sachen ging und in seinen Daten rumschnüffelte, warum konnte John es ihm nicht mit selber Münze heimzahlen? Der Detektiv war zwar clever, aber manchmal nicht clever genug. Entweder vertraute er darauf, dass John aus Respekt ihm gegenüber nicht an seinen PC ging, oder er dachte einfach, er wüsste das Passwort nicht. John war es Jacke wie Hose. Solange er das bekam, was er wollte.

Die erste Überraschung die John erleben musste, war der Desktophintergrund, den sein Kollege gewählt hatte. Der Arzt hätte seinen Krückstock, (der seit Wochen nur noch in der Ecke stand) darauf verwettet, dass kein einziges Bild von ihm und Sherlock existierte. Doch er irrte. Hatte Mrs. Hudson etwa...? Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Frau gesagt hatte, ihre Kamera, die übrigens schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, wäre tatsächlich ruiniert und nicht mehr zu Gebrauchen. Doch sie irrte. John wusste nicht wie, doch Sherlock musste es gelungen sein, dieses eine Foto von ihnen, das vor ihrer Haustür geschossen worden war, vor der endgültigen Vernichtung zu bewahren..

Und mitten auf dem alten Türklopfer prangte, unübersehbar für jeden, der Zugang zu Sherlocks Daten hatte, der Ordner „John". Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte John darüber nach, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was genau dieser Ordner enthielt, doch dann siegte seine angeborene Neugierde. Er öffnete und fand zwei neue Ordner. Einer enthielt, sehr zu Johns Verwunderung weitere Fotos, deren Existenz ihm bisher nicht bekannt gewesen war, darunter eines, auf dem er schlafend auf der Couch lag, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Der zweite Ordner enthielt nur eine Datei. Es war eine Worddatei mit dem Namen „You make me smile". John kannte natürlich das Lied von Uncle Kracker, doch er konnte es nicht so recht sich selbst zuordnen.

John, du bringst mich zum Lachen.

Diese Überschrift irritierte John. Er fragte sich, ob dies wirklich Sherlocks Netbook war. Und wenn ja, erlaubte dieser sich, wohl wissend, dass John ihm nachspionieren würde, einen üblen Scherz mit ihm?

Ich weiß, du glaubst, ich könnte solche Worte niemals zu Papier bringen. Du glaubst, wie viele andere auch, die dir dies vermutlich sogar bestätigen würden, dass ich kein Herz besitze. Kein Herz, das Sympathie empfinden kann. Vermissen kann. Lieben kann.

Solltest du dies lesen, werde ich dich wohl oder übel erschießen müssen, denn das Bild, das die Welt von mir hat, und ich vermute mal du auch, wäre dann unweigerlich zerstört.  
Eigentlich versuche ich hier auch nur mit meinen eigenen, widersprüchlichen Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen. Du würdest es nicht verstehen, nicht wahr? Er und Gefühle? Nein, niemals. Nie.

Wenn ich nicht so ein Idiot wäre, so ein hinterhältiges, mieses Genie, würde ich dir womöglich in einem trunkenen Zustand dies hier ins Gesicht sagen:

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wann immer du in ein Buch versunken bist. Du scheinst in diese Welt hinab gesunken zu sein. Welch eine Untat von mir, dich immer wieder so brutal daraus hervor zu reißen!

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wenn du wieder einmal nicht begreifst, was ich kombiniere. Wenn du versuchst, meinen Worten zu folgen und am Ende doch hoffnungslos verlierst.

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wenn du es dann doch schaffst. Wenn du selbst deduzierst, auf die richtige Spur kommst und unendlich stolz auf dich bist. Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, aber stolz bin ich in solchen Momenten immer auf dich. Scheinbar habe ich einen guten Einfluss auf dich!

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wenn du nicht mit Frauen umzugehen weißt. Eigentlich bringt es mich zum Lachen, und zum Weinen. Tust du dies, weil du im Bezug auf solche Dinge einfach nur Unerfahren bist, oder weil du dich wirklich nicht für sie interessierst und sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen willst?

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wenn du wieder einmal auf der Couch einschläfst, vom vielen Lesen geschwächt und ausgelaugt. Ich habe ein Foto von dir gemacht, bevor ich dich ins Bett getragen habe. Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft das schon vorgekommen ist? Und du kannst dich nicht erinnern, oder willst du es nicht?

Du bringst mich zum Lachen, wenn du von mir überrumpelt wirst. Von meiner Hektik, von meinen Gedankensprüngen und von meinen SMS. Dann stelle ich mir immer dein Gesicht vor, und wie es wohl aussieht, wenn du diese SMS erhältst. Auch dies bringt mich zum Lachen.

Womöglich liest du dies hier wirklich. Du wirst schnell herausfinden, dass hinter diesen versteckten Angriffen und Seitenhieben auf dich, andere Gedanken versteckt sind. Du bist nicht dumm John, das bist du ganz und gar nicht. Und zu deinem und meinem Besten hoffe ich, dass du dies hier niemals zu Gesicht bekommst…

Oh, you make me smile…

Sherlock

"Naja, irgendwie bin ich ja davon ausgegangen, dass du keine Ruhe lassen würdest." John fuhr erschrocken herum. Hinter ihm stand Sherlock, mit erstaunlich gefasster Miene. Mit sehr gefasster Miene. Zu gefasst.

„Sherlock, ich…ich…es tut mir Leid, ich…" „Nein, schon gut, es ist in Ordnung. Es war ja meine Schuld. Nun…jetzt weißt du es. Womöglich ist es so besser so." Sherlock drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gehen, doch John hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Wie…was meinst du, was weiß ich jetzt?"  
Halb verzweifelt, halb belustigt blickte Sherlock ihm in die Augen. „Okay,…womöglich weißt du es doch nicht. Nein, offenbar nicht. Auch nicht schlimm." Er lächelte, doch es war ein Lächeln, wie am Anfang, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Gezwungen, ohne Vertrauen. John brach es fast das Herz.

„Meinst du dies hier?" fragte er schließlich nur und näherte sich Sherlock, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich heran. Legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Schloss die Augen. Und bemerkte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wie Sherlock seine Wange an Johns Kopf ablegte. Einen Moment stand er noch da, atmete einfach nur tief ein und aus, nahm alles in sich auf, Sherlocks Geruch, Sherlocks Körperwärme, Sherlocks Sein. Dann griff er nach Sherlocks Kopf, vergrub die Finger in seinen braunen Locken und zog sein Gesicht zu sich hinunter. Vereinte ihre Lippen miteinander, zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Und Sherlock lächelte.

Ich entschuldige mich für meinen doch sehr OOC-Sherlock ... irgendwie ist er ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten!


End file.
